Dernier Combat
by Selann Yui
Summary: [FIC TERMINEE]L'heure de la dernière bataille est venue, Harry erre au milieu des combats... Son but ? Il n'en a pas... Il n'en a plus... Il n'en veut plus...rnDésolé pour ce résumé... Je ne sais pas s'il colle trop... voyez en lisant...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Selann Yui

Kikou tout le monde !!! Eh oui, c'est encore moi... J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que l'autre !!! Je sais bien qu'il faut que je la termine mais on ne commande pas l'inspiration donc... voici une nouvelle histoire pour vous faire patienter !!!

A bientôt... (Pour Marianne j'espère... En fait, j'étais en train de travailler sur le chapitre 8 quand cette idée est venue s'incrustée dans ma tête... Oh la méchante !!!)

Couple(s) : Pour l'instant, je sais pas trop mais de toute façon, il y aura au moins un Ron/Hermione... En second plan bien sur... Et... Vous verrez !!!

Disclamer : On va faire court... Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: A voir...Plutôt sombre... Même très sombre...

Note de l'auteur : Je vous promets de finir Marianne mais comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer après le chapitre 8, je préfères ne pas écrire à l'aveuglette mais je vous promets de m'y mettre sérieusement... Pour Comment m'y prendre ? , prenez-vous en à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!! Le fait que je lui rabâche de la terminer ne sert à rien...

Note de l'auteur, numéro 2 : Mes commentaires (débiles) sont entre parenthèses... Je sais pas s'il y en aura mais bon...

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

A perte de vue, le sol est jonché de cadavres sanguinolents, de blessés et d'agonisants. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes que j'ai connus... Ce sont ceux qui ont eu confiance en moi pour anéantir la menace qui grandissait au dessus de leurs têtes... Ce sont ceux qui ont cru que j'étais leur moyen de gagner une fois avec eux... Ce sont ceux que j'ai déçus ou trahis... Je n'en ai aucuns remords... Le devrais-je ?

Alors que je marche sur ce sol souillé de sang et de corps, je ne ressens rien... Tiens, ce jeune homme là, il était en cinquième année avant que je ne parte... Dumbledore n'a pas reculé devant son age... Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui... Il s'est servi de tous ceux qu'ils lui étaient utiles... Anéantissant leurs vies... Pourtant, il n'est pas le seul coupable... Tous sont coupables... Ceux qui ont déclenché la guerre... Ceux qui l'ont nourri par leurs pensées ou leurs actions... La vengeance... La haine... La conquête... L'ambition... La cupidité... La peur aussi... Tout profite à la guerre... Tous ces sentiments ultimes et trop puissants pour être contrôlés... Je le sais, j'en ai eu l'expérience... N'est-ce pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé que je suis devenu ce que je suis devenu ? Aujourd'hui, je suis indifférent... J'erre sans réels buts sur le champ de bataille... Pourquoi y suis venu ? Je me le demande... Pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais que là est ma place... Ma place... En fait je ne sais pas où elle est exactement mais je sais que je me dois d'être ici... J'ai quelque chose à y faire... Quelque chose à y apprendre...

Mon regard se porte sur un corps frêle et prostré, son visage est crispé et maculé de sang, ses lèvres sont encore plus serrées que d'habitude... En me voyant pourtant, elles s'étirent en un mince sourire... Un murmure passe entre elles... Je dois m'approcher pour le comprendre... Ce qu'elle me dit me serre le cœur...

- Je savais bien... Que vous reviendriez... Mr Pot...

Elle ne finit pas... Elle ne dira plus jamais rien... Au travers de ses lunettes brisées, je vois ses yeux... Sans vie... Passant un doigt sous les verres, je les ferme à jamais... Ca me fait quelque chose... Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait ça... Surtout ce jour-là...

** Flash Back **

_Je montais avec rage l'escalier en colimaçon... Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ? Il ne lui suffisait pas que je vienne de perdre mon parrain ? Il n'en avait pas assez de me faire dépasser mes limites ? C'était de sa faute !!! Tout était de sa faute !!! Il m'avait toujours donné de faux espoirs... Il m'avait enlevé aux Dursley seulement pour que je cultive mon pouvoir afin qu'il l'utilise contre Voldemort... Je ne étais qu'un pion pour lui... Je déteste ça... Je le déteste... Je les déteste tous !_

_- Je vois que tout le monde est réunis... dis-je nonchalamment en entrant._

_- Un peu de respect, Potter... Me sermonna Rogue._

_- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander, Professeur Dumbledore ? dis-je en ignorant la réplique de mon exécrable professeur de potion._

_J'entendis un murmure sur ma droite..._

_- Tiens... Hermione est là ? Bizarre, elle est se..._

_- Harry, tu ne devrais pas... Commença alors un rouquin de ma connaissance._

_- Mais bien sur, à quoi pensais-je ? Hermione n'étant pas collée à Ron et l'inverse... Ca... n'existe plus... J'avais oublié... Désolé..._

_- Harry, nous..._

_- Taisez-vous, je ne veux rien savoir... C'est trop tard !_

_- Harry, que veux-tu..._

_- Cela suffit... _

_Dumbledore n'avait pas haussé la voix et pourtant, il nous avait imposé le silence. Il m'énervait à pouvoir m'influencer celui-là !!! _

_- Nous ne sommes guère ici pour régler vos petites querelles... dit cérémonieusement MacGonagall._

_Tiens, elle était là elle aussi... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué... Ou plutôt si... Je savais qu'elle était là... Personne d'autre qu'elle, n'a ce regard désolé envers moi... Triste et plaintif... Comme si elle comprenait... Elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre mais..._

_- Minerva, laissez-moi parler... cela ne concerne que Harry..._

_- Pourquoi sont-ils là alors ? demandais-je en désignant mes « amis » du menton._

_- Ils sont là en tant que membres de l'Ordre... Et..._

_- Abrégez... ordonnais-je._

_Je souriais malgré moi... Les autres en restaient bouches bées... Ron et Hermione étaient livides, surtout Hermione... Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a choqué le plus... Le fait que j'ai donné un ordre à Dumbledore ou le fait que je lui ai couper la parole... MacGonagall pinçait les lèvres qui étaient devenues aussi mince qu'un fil... Quand à Rogue, il était rouge de colère !_

_- Harry, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais..._

_- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Personne ne le peut !!! De toute façon, qui voudrait essayer ? Vous ?!_

_Ma colère commençait à monter...Mes yeux s'obscurcissaient... Ma vue se troublaient, signe que ma puissance augmentait rendant inutile les lunettes... Je le savais...Je le sentais... Je ne fis rien pour calmer ma colère...Pourquoi essaierais-je de la contrôler ?_

_- Harry... Je sais que c'est dur... Mais c'est dur pour chacun d'entre nous qui ont connu Sirius..._

_- Non...Ce n'est pas pareil ! Et je refuse que vous prononciez son nom ! Vous entendez, je vous l'interdis ! hurlais-je._

_- Bien...Parlons de la cause de ta convocation...Nous aurions besoin de toi..._

_- Sans blague...murmurais-je._

- ..._Nous aimerions que tu localises Voldemort afin que nous puissions sans se soucier de mon intervention._

_- Jamais..._

_- Comment ?!_

_- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? A moi ?_

_- Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir le localiser..._

_- C'est faux ! Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !!! Rogue n'a qu'à aller voir son cher « maître »... Il doit bien savoir où il se trouve...À moins qu'il n'ait peur ? Mais c'est vrai, il est plus facile de me le faire visualiser en train de torturer des personnes...Peut être croyez-vous cela amusant de n'avoir rien d'autre dans la tête que ces chairs à vif, ces corps en lambeaux, ces cris de souffrance ou d'agonie ? Eh bien moi je ne trouve pas... Cela me dégoûtes !!!_

_Ma colère montait... Elle se transformait peu à peu en fureur... J'avais enlevé mes lunettes et j'y voyais parfaitement... Je pouvais voir toutes les expressions qui passaient sur leurs visages surpris...Ils sentaient ma magie...Elle les entourait... Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles même Dumbledore, même celui de qui je disais qu'il était le plus puissant sorcier du monde ! Personne n'avait deviné ma **vraie** puissance... Et bien, ils allaient la découvrir !_

** Fin du Flash Back **

Je m'éloigne du corps sans vie du professeur MacGonagall... Etrangement, son visage est serein... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Je ne le comprendrais sûrement jamais... Mais son expression de sérénité restera gravé en moi... Toujours... Elle, elle ne m'était pas hostile... Je le sais, elle m'aimait bien... Je m'en suis aperçu... Il y a longtemps en fait mais... Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître... Pourtant dans mon subconscient, je ne l'incluais jamais dans mes... Reproches contre les autres et surtout contre Dumbledore...Ce n'était pas contre Poudlard que ma colère à monter ce jour-là... C'est face à ceux par qui j'ai souffert... Je n'ai jamais souffert par elle... Je l'aimais bien... Je ne le reconnais que maintenant... Maintenant qu'elle est morte... Ce jour-là... Je m'en aperçois aujourd'hui, c'est la seule que je n'ai pas accablée de reproches... Oui, la seule... Ils se sont tous pris des remarques... Sauf elle... Sauf elle...

** Flash Back **

_Ma magie explosait, elle les paralysait... Je le savais... Loin de les plaindre, je les accablais de reproches... Je les accusais tous...L'un après l'autre..._

_- J'en ai marre de jouer les bons samaritains... Je ne veux plus de ce rôle pourri !!! leur criais-je au visage. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi pour moi !!! Les gens ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je suis le SEUL à pouvoir les sauver...Ne me contredit pas Ron, tu es le pire ! Pourquoi étais-tu mon ami, hein ? Pour que ma célébrité t'amène la popularité ? Et toi, Hermione ? Pour pouvoir être avec Ron ! Vous n'avez jamais été avec moi pour l'homme que je suis !!! Je n'ai trouvé personne qui ne me prenne pour un élève normal et non celui qui a vaincu Voldemort lors de son apogée !!! _

_Je les laissais digérer ce que je venais de dire et voyais avec plaisir leurs visages se décomposer quand enfin ils comprirent ce que je venais de leur avouer..._

_- Mais...Mais...Harry...Nous sommes tes...Amis...Pour toi ! Et non pour..._

_- Vous êtes mes amis ? Alors où étiez-vous lorsque j'avais besoin de vous ? Hein pendant que je me démolissais peu à peu ivre de chagrin à cause de Sirius, où étiez-vous ? Ne prenez pas la peine de réfléchir, je vais vous le dire... Vous vous bécotiez... Depuis que vous sortez ensemble, vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre et les autres n'existent plus... Moi, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs...Vous vous fichez de tout...De tout et de tous ! Vous deux seuls comptez !!!_

_Mes « amis » semblaient réfléchir... Je détournais mon regard d'eux...Leur vue m'exaspérait et... je n'avais pas besoin de ça...Ma puissance était déjà suffisante pour les effrayer, l'augmenter encore serait...trop dangereux..._

_- Harry...dit Dumbledore d'une voix désolée qui fit faire un tour complet à mon sang._

_- Taisez-vous ! _

_- Potter, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parler ! intervint Rogue._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre vous !!! Vous qui avez trahi !!!_

_- Je savais que tu ne valais pas mieux que ton sale père ! _

_- C'est faux...Je ressemble à ma mère mais...Aussi gentille qu'elle était, je peux devenir votre pire mon père le fut ! **JE** serais **VOTRE** pire cauchemar... A vous tous !!!_

_Je fis une petite pause pour leur laisser le temps d'avaler puis repris d'une voix douce mais terrifiante._

_- Le gentil petit Harry peut devenir **très** méchant quand il veut..._

** Fin du Flash Back **

A ce souvenir, je souris malgré moi... Je me souviens parfaitement de leurs têtes quand je leur ai sorti cela... Le pire que ce n'était que le début de leur ''torture''... Je suis arrivé au milieu du champ de bataille... Il n'y a pas que des sorciers qui ont pris part à cette guerre...

Beaucoup de créatures magiques se sont alliées aux différents camps afin de se battre... L'instinct belliqueux de certaines espèces doit être rassasié par tout ce sang versé... Le sol en est détrempé... Mes chaussures sont rouges de ce sang... A chacun de mes pas, un bruit de succion se fait entendre... C'est dégoûtant pourtant je n'y fais pas attention...

Au loin, le soleil commence à éclairer l'horizon... Repoussant l'ombre qui régnait sur le champ de bataille... Les créatures de la nuit s'enfuient... Abandonnant le combat... Un peu plus loin, je découvre LA bataille... Ainsi, elle n'est pas finie... Je sens soudain une présence hostile... Intensifiant ma magie, m'entourant ainsi d'une sorte d'aura, je ne fais aucun geste... J'attends... L'homme a une épée... Ainsi, ils en sont revenus à des armes aussi archaïques...Il frappe... Au dernier moment, je fais un pas de côté et il passe à quelques centimètres de moi en poussant un juron...

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, dis-je.

- Moi si ! crie-t-il.

- Si tu t'attaques à moi, tu vas mourir... prévins-je.

- Mais bien sur... se moque-t-il.

Il m'attaque encore... Il n'a rien compris... J'esquive... Au bout de quelques minutes, ce combat m'ennuie... Comme cet homme est nul.

- Tu m'ennuies ! dis-je.

Avisant un sabre planté dans le corps d'une créature difforme non loin de là, je le récupère d'un simple sort d'attraction et, je fais face à mon adversaire, un sourire narquois collé sur mon visage. L'homme semble désarçonné par le sortilège sans baguette que je viens d'exécuter mais il attaque... De face... Grave erreur... Je m'élance vers lui... Nous nous croisons...Je souris... Lui non... Je reprends une position normale et me retourne doucement.

- Qui...Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas reconnu... Parkinson !

- Potter ?! Mais...Je... Je te... Croyais... Des notr...

Il s'effondre... Les yeux révulsés, une plaie béante sur le torse... Mort.

- Je t'avais prévenu... je murmure me retournant pour repartir.

J'allais jeter le sabre quand je réfléchis qu'il peut m'être utile... On ne sait jamais... Vu ce que je peux voir, la bataille n'est pas finie... Je ne souhaite pas mourir... Juste voir...

Je m'éloigne du corps de Parkinson. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme, il me faisait trop penser à sa fille... Pansy... Elle m'énerve !!! Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve... Rien que de la voir, ça me donnait des pensées meurtrières envers elle. Elle collait toujours Drago... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne !!! Elle croyait vraiment être quelque chose... Elle s'imaginait posséder l'amour de Drago... L'amour de Drago... Son amour... Ah ça non ! Elle ne le possédait pas et ne le posséderait jamais !

Tout en y pensant, je continue d'errer au milieu des combats qui m'indiffèrent... Je ne me bats pas... Je tue ce qui m'attaque... Ils me gênent donc... Je les élimine... Comme ce jour où je suis parti de Poudlard... Je ne pensais pas voir la grande bataille sous les fenêtres du château... Je ne pensais pas revenir ici... Surtout pour voir agoniser les gens que j'ai connus... Je ne les ai pas forcément aimé... Connu ou seulement croiser au détour d'un couloir ou d'une rue... Pourtant ils sont là... Ennemis mourants ensemble... Ennemis ensemble... Tiens ces deux 7ème année là-bas... Ils étaient ennemis au collège si je me souviens bien... Alors que maintenant... Par la force des choses, ils se battent tous les deux... Risible... La guerre sépare ou rapproche... Ridicule ! Il leur a fallu une guerre pour se comprendre... S'entraider ? Pourtant, ils sont impuissants... Ils ne peuvent rien dans cette guerre... Rien... Impuissants... Comme les élèves... Tiens... En y pensant... Les cours ne sont pas terminés à Poudlard... J'ai entendu dire que les élèves étaient encore au château... Voient-ils ça ? Peut-être regardent-ils... Oui, au travers des fenêtres, ils regardent avec horreur cette bataille... De là bas, ils ne doivent pas voir grand-chose... Du sang... Leur prairie, si verte d'ordinaire... Rouge... Rouge et noire... Rouge de sang... Noire de cadavres... Oui, ils doivent regarder ça avec horreur... Impuissants... Comme ce midi-là où ils regardaient la scène... Sans rien dire... Leurs visages parlaient pour eux...

** Flash Back **

_Je descendais en colère vers la grande salle. J'avais quitté le bureau de Dumbledore laissant ses occupants réfléchir à ma dernière phrase. « Le gentil petit Harry peut devenir **très** méchant quand il veut... » Ils allaient voir ce qu'il y a de plus sombre en moi... J'allais leur faire comprendre que jamais ils ne m'ont connu réellement... Jamais..._

_J'ouvris avec fracas les grandes portes de bois. Tous les élèves, réunis par le déjeuner, me regardèrent surpris. Je souriais malgré moi... Je me dirigeais vers la table des Serpentards où il trônait avec arrogance... Ce fut lui qui entama la conversation..._

_- Potter ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On é ?_

_Je me plantai devant lui... Narquois...Il sembla déstabilisé par mon sourire et mon assurance... Il se tourna vers sa table._

_- Attention, Potty Potter a été contrarié...Aux abris !!!!_

_Les Serpentards se mirent à rire... Je m'en fichais... J'ancra mon regard à celui d'argent de Drago..._

_- Dray... Arrête ça..._

_Je parlais avec cynisme... Je le savais... Il ne savait plus quoi faire..._

_- Que me veux-tu ? me demanda-t-il alors avec sérieux._

_- Peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de me conduire à Voldemort..._

_Il y a eu un frisson général... Même Drago avait frémi..._

_- Vous êtes fou, Potter ! intervint Rogue qui venait d'entrer._

_- Non Sevy... Je suis sain de corps et d'esprit... J'en ai juste assez que l'on se serve de moi... Je sais ce que je veux... Et... Ce que je veux c'est aller parler à Voldemort !_

_Nouveau frisson de terreur... J'aimais cette atmosphère..._

_- Je veux que quelqu'un m'emmène voir cet homme...Le lord noir... Cet homme qui vous effraie tant...Cet homme que je devrais tuer pour sauver le monde sorcier... Cet homme qui est ton maître, Malfoy !_

_Je m'étais retourné vers Drago. Mon regard fut de nouveau fixé au sien... Il avait l'air troublé de ne pas voir mes lunettes..._

_- Conduis-moi à lui...Drago...murmurais-je afin que lui seul n'entende la fin._

_- C'est hors de question ! rugit Rogue._

_- Drago ? répétais-je tout aussi doucement._

_Il hocha la tête._

_- On va transplaner..._

_- Mais on ne peut p... _

_Je plaçais un doigt sur sa bouche et, lui prenant la main, je murmura :_

_- On y va..._

_Nous disparaissons... Je me sens bien..._

** Fin du Flash Back **

Je sens encore la force que j'ai ressenti alors que je lui tenais la main... Malheureusement, la vision de ce qu'il y a autour de moi me ramène durement à la réalité...

A suivre.......................................

Harry : C'est quoi ça ?

Selann : Euh... une fic !

Harry : Il m'est arrivé quoi encore ? Je suis pas normal là !!!

Selann : Euh... non !

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

Selann : Euh...Tu verras bien !

Harry : M'énerve !!! 

Selann : Faut pas l'écouter... fais sortir Harry de la pièce Alors... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que je devais finir Marianne mais j'avais cette idée donc... Vous voulez que je continue ? Non parce qu'au début, j'avais prévu un one-shot mais... Ca fait trop long donc... je ne mets la fin que si vous le voulez... REVIEWS please !!!

(il me faut au moins 5 reviews... 5... C'est pas exagéré... un pitit effort !!! sivouplé !!!!)


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Selann Yui

Couple(s) : Pour l'instant, je sais pas trop mais de toute façon, il y aura au moins un Ron/Hermione... En second plan bien sur... Et... Vous verrez !!!

Disclamer : On va faire court... Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: A voir...Plutôt sombre... Même très sombre...

Note de l'auteur : Je vous promets de finir Marianne mais comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer après le chapitre 8, je préfères ne pas écrire à l'aveuglette mais je vous promets de m'y mettre sérieusement... Pour Comment m'y prendre ? , prenez-vous en à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!! Le fait que je lui rabâche de la terminer ne sert à rien...

Note de l'auteur, numéro 2 : Mes commentaires (débiles) sont entre parenthèses... Je sais pas s'il y en aura mais bon...

Bonne lecture.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Mifibou : Mici beaucoup !!! Ouais, un dark Harry... J'avais lu une fic avec un Dark Harry et j'ai adoré alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic... bisous... Selann.

Lyly : Voila la suite !!!!

Yami Aku : Je ne vous laisse pas comme ça... Voila la suite... Selann.

topcerise : Pour la fin, je sais pas encore... J'en ai parlé avec ma meilleure amie et elle veut une fin heureuse donc... Peut être y en aurait-il plusieurs... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Théalie : Cinq reviews à toi toute seule ça ne compte pas... désolée... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... Je mettrais la suite... Selann.

Princesse Magique : Mici... Voila la suite...

Idyll-hic : Voila la suite... Contente que tu aimes... Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Ryry est révolté...

Sojiro : Miciiiiiiiiiii !!! Moi aussi j'adore mon Ryry et pis là... Il est qu'à moi !!!

Reva : Voila !!! Voila !!!

Hina Maxwell : Pleure pas oné-san... (Vu que tu avais lu en avant première t'as pas le droit... )... Pour la fin sadique... Je peux pas m'en empecher... Tu sais ce que c'est , t'es comme moi... Kisu , Selann.

Onarluca : Tu aimes bien celle-là aussi ? J'suis contente alors... Selann.

Fanli : Mici... Voila la suite... Pas trop attendu j'espère... Selann.

**Chapitre 2**

Une chevelure flamboyante attire soudain mon attention... Tonks... Elle est blessée... Son bras ensanglanté pend lamentablement le long de son corps... Elle a l'air épuisé... Face à elle, trois... bestioles immondes... Je ne connais même pas leur nom... Peu importe... Je l'observe un moment... Elle est à bout... Etonnant... L'ayant toujours connu pleine de vie et d'entrain, ça me fait bizarre... Elle se résigne... Je la vois baisser la tête et attendre... Attendre le coup qui va l'achever... Ce n'est pas possible... Pas elle ! Elle abandonne ?! La voir ainsi, à genoux et blessée me fait réagir... Elle ne peut pas mourir... JE ne veux pas qu'elle meure... Elle me plait bien... C'est... Mon amie !

Les trois bêtes attaquent mais elles n'ont pas le temps de commettre l'irréparable... Elles s'abattent sur le sol devant la jeune femme... Mortes... Je les ai tué... Pour la sauver... Pourquoi ai-je voulu la sauver ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas... Fendant l'air afin de débarrasser mon sabre du sang qui le souille, je repars... Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer... Pourtant, elle m'appelle... Je l'entends murmurer mon nom... L'ignorant, je m'éloigne... Toujours plus... Autant physiquement que moralement... J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit différent... J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider... La mettre à l'abri... Justifier mes actes passés... Mais je ne peux pas... J'ai quelque chose à faire ici... Je le sais maintenant... Mes yeux s'accrochent à une ombre... Un sorcier habillé de noir se bat... Je connais cette façon de se battre... Ce détachement hautain dans ses mouvements... Ces remarques altières... Dégradantes... Dites avec cette voix lente... Cette voix qui peut paraître impassible et égale de tout temps et pourtant... Cette voix, je l'ai connu furieuse... Cette fois là... La même intonation furieuse... Ne l'as-tu qu'envers moi Lucius ? Comme cet après-midi là...

**Flash Back **

_Nous nous trouvions devant une grande maison sombre et lugubre... Elle m'aurait presque fait peur... Je la trouvais adaptée à l'usage que son propriétaire en faisait et assortie à ses occupants... Drago se tenait près de moi._

_- On peut repartir si tu veux... me dit-il railleur._

_- Non. On rentre... Je suis venu voir Voldemort et je le verrais !_

_J'avançais et il me suivit, son visage stupéfait redevint rapidement impassible._

_- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- ..._Me venger..._

_J'avais murmuré ces mots et ma voix avait une intonation particulièrement terrifiante ainsi... Drago frissonna. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Le hall était comblé... Rempli de mangemort. Derrière eux, je voyais un grand escalier de bois... Voldemort était sûrement là haut... Je devais y aller... Mais tous ces mangemorts... Nous allions rire... Tous les sorciers étaient sur la défensive, baguettes pointées vers moi..._

_- Bien... Je vois que tout le monde m'a reconnu... Excellent... Et toutes ces baguettes dressées, prêtes à l'emploi... C'est pour moi tout ça ? Que d'honneur ! Je suis flatté..._

_J'avais déblatéré ce petit discours avec nonchalance... Me moquant ouvertement d'eux..._

_- Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_Cette voix m'interpella, cette voix froide et aristocratique, cette voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de Drago, une voix avec laquelle j'aimerais parler à mes anciens amis... Pour qu'ils comprennent... Pour qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressentais... Pour qu'ils comprennent ma souffrance... Pour qu'ils comprennent ma solitude..._

_- Je vous parle Mr Potter..._

_- Père, je..._

_Drago fut interrompu par un regard glacé de son père._

- ..._Mr Potter, pouvez-vous nous apprendre pourquoi vous êtes venu nous voir ?_

- ..._Je ne suis pas venu VOUS voir, je suis venu voir Voldemort._

_Je me savais arrogant... Ca me faisait bien rire... Lucius non par contre... Il semblait dans une rage contenue... Nullement terrifiante... Pour moi du moins... Quand à Drago, il devait essayer de battre un record... Celui qui arriverait à rester la bouche ouverte le plus longtemps possible... S'il continuait ainsi, il allait rester bloqué... Mon attitude le surprenait-il ?_

_- Notre maître ne reçoit pas n'importe qui comme ça ! me lança Lucius._

_- Vous m'insultez là ! N'importe qui ! Oh... J'oubliais... Qu'est-ce que je peux être distrait en ce moment... JE suis l'objet d'une certaine prophétie qui inquiète VOTRE maître... Prophétie dont JE connais tous les détails et vous non...Si je ne m'abuse..._

_- Si vous voulez voir le maître, vous devez d'abord en passer par moi !_

_- Et si je ne veux pas... Que feriez-vous ? Je ne désire pas parler au petit chienchien de Voldy alors laissez-moi passer !!!_

_Ignorant la teinte inquiétante qu'avait pris le visage pale de Lucius sous l'insulte, je me tournai vers le mangemort le plus proche et dis, examinant la baguette de ce dernier :_

- ..._Hum... Jolie baguette... Mais... Parfaitement... Inutile !_

_J'avais accompagné la fin de ma phrase par une petite pichnette dans la baguette. N'ayant pas contrôlé ma magie, le mangemort se retrouva à voler à travers la pièce finissant sa course dans le casier pour les parapluies. Lucius était vert de rage, Drago, remis de sa surprise, attendait sans un geste alors que je fixais son père avec supériorité et arrogance. Que pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs..._

**Fin du Flash Back **

Une voix féminine attire mon attention... Enfermé dans mes souvenirs, j'ai dépassé l'endroit où Lucius se bat et devant moi, je vois mes anciens amis face à un mangemort. Hermione est en retrait du sang coule sur son visage et une large plaie entaille sa jambe. Tout à coup, la cagoule du mangemort tombe... Drago ?! Oui, c'est bien lui... Son visage crispé par l'effort... Ses cheveux poisseux de transpiration... Je détourne mon regard mais il revient toujours sur eux... Mes anciens meilleurs amis et... mon meilleur ennemi. Je regarde autour de moi pour éloigner cette vision de moi. Je suis le seul... Le seul... Le seul... L'intrus sur ce champ de bataille et de mort à regarder... Je n'ose plus bouger... Mon regard fixé sur le combat entre Drago et Ron, je les regarde... Je les regarde se battre sans rien faire... Je regarde le désarroi d'Hermione qui a peur pour son petit ami... Je les observe sans un geste... Rien ne peut empêcher mon regard de se poser là alors je le laisse faire et je les regarde...

- Harry ?!

Les deux combattants se retournent d'un bloc comme si le murmure de la jeune fille avait été crié... Grave erreur... Ils viennent chacun d'envoyer un sort à l'autre... Un sort dangereux... On n'utilise pas de sort bénin dans une guerre. Je les vois être frappé par le sort de l'autre... Incapable de l'éviter dans l'état de surprise où ils sont... Ils tombent... Drago à genoux en suffoquant... Ron inconscient... Du sang s'écoule de sa bouche et de son épaule où le sort l'a touché... Hermione rampe jusqu'à lui en murmurant son nom entre deux sanglots. Elle lui prend la main et au prix de gros efforts arrive à faire reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle pleure. Le serrant dans ses bras elle murmure :

- Non Ron pas toi ! Pas toi !

Je m'approche... Drago n'a rien... Je m'en suis assuré avant... Malgré moi, je vais vers mes anciens amis... Ca me fait quelque chose de les voir dans cet état...

- L'est vivant... murmurais-je.

Elle lève ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers moi.

- Harry... Je suis désolée... Tu avais raison... sur toute la ligne... Nous étions aveugles... Aveugles et sourds à ta souffrance... Nous étions si égoïstes... nous regrettons Harry... Pardonne-nous... Tu nous manques... Je t'en prie...

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Un vent glacial balaye le champ de bataille. En quelque minute, la pluie torrentielle qui vient de s'abattre sur nous se calme un peu... Les grosses gouttes deviennent fines et nombreuses... Trempant les vêtements et les cheveux... S'infiltrant sournoisement au creux du cou... Ma frange est collée à mon front et la couette haute qui retient mes cheveux longs bat ma nuque avec force. Ma longue cape gorgée d'eau pend à mes cotés trop lourde pour être soulevé par le vent. Je retourne près de Drago et me penche vers lui. Nos regards s'attachent l'un à l'autre quelque instant... Brisant ce lien, je lui murmure en le relevant :

- Viens...

Mon sabre dans une main, soutenant Drago de l'autre bras, je commence à avancer alors que Hermione crie... Un cri de joie et de soulagement... Un cri qui stoppe mon élan... Ron doit être réveillé... Drago pèse un peu plus sur mon bras alors que je ne peux repartir... Une voix empli de souffrance s'élève. Je concentre malgré moi toute mon attention sur ce faible murmure afin de le comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux entendre ce que mon ex-meilleur ami veut me dire ? Pourquoi ?

- Harry... Par... Donne... Moi... ma bet... Tise...

Je l'entends respirer avec peine.

- Ron... Tu vas mal... Ne parle pas... Ron, sanglote Hermione.

Ron dut l'interrompre et ce qu'il me ajoute me touche plus profondément que je ne l'aurai cru.

- ...S'il...te...plait...mon...ami...

Je jette un regard en arrière... Ron est de nouveau inconscient... Très pale, il gît dans les bras d'Hermione qui sanglote de désespoir.

- L'est juste évanoui, lançai-je en m'éloignant.

Je sens le regard d'Hermione dans mon dos... Ce regard plein de reconnaissance et d'espoir... Ce regard qui me brûle...

Drago attire soudain mon attention... Je baisse les yeux sur lui, avachi sur mon bras auquel il s'accroche pour pouvoir tenir debout. Pendant un instant, je reste muet. Ces yeux brillent et son visage semble serein... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant ces yeux ont toujours été brillants... Surtout après ce jour... Surtout quand je me suis retrouvé seul... Non, je ne suis plus seul... Ma vie a changé ce jour où j'ai fui Poudlard... Ce jour-là, j'ai retrouvé une présence amie à mes cotés... Une présence que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis la mort de Sirius... Grâce à Drago...

- Harry ?!

- Hn.

Je sors de mes pensées et lui attribue toute mon attention. Je suis la direction que m'indique son bras tendu et découvre enfin le VRAI combat. Devant nous, il y a un champ de cratères dus à des explosions sans doute. Preuve de l'affrontement entre les deux sorciers... Comparaison de leur puissance... Voldemort et Dumbledore... Les voila en train de se battre... Devant moi... Ils se battent avec toute la magie qu'ils possèdent... C'est un combat acharné auquel j'assiste... Un combat à mort... Un combat qui déterminera de l'avenir du monde...

Je reste impassible devant ce combat... Drago semble pétrifié par la puissance que dégage les deux mages. Raffermissant la prise que j'ai sur lui, je l'entoure doucement de magie... Pour le rassurer... Pour le protéger... Il lève les yeux vers moi, surpris.

- Harry...

- Regarde...

Je me tais, observant le combat qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du augmenter ma magie... Ils allaient me repérer... J'allai être impliqué... Mais peu m'importe... Il fallait que je protège Drago... De plus, je l'ai fait discrètement et ils mettront un certain temps à s'en apercevoir...

Voldemort lance tout à coup un sort à Dumbledore, celui-ci se protégeant ré envoie le sort qui explose tout près de nous. Pour éviter d'être blessé, je dois m'éloigner de Drago coupant ainsi l'aura de magie qui nous entoure. L'ayant fait sans aucune douceur, les deux mages me repèrent instantanément et se tournent vers moi.

- Harry ?! Je savais que tu me reviendrais... avoue Dumbly.

- ...Là n'est pas mon intention...

- Pourtant tu es là, Harry... Murmure Dumbly.

- Oui... Je voulais voir...

- Tu n'es qu'un traite ! hurle alors Voldy.

- Non.

- QUOI ???!!! s'écrie-t-il.

- Non, Voldy, je ne t'ai pas trahi... Jamais... Puisque tu n'as jamais été mon maître... Du moins, ne t'ai-je jamais reconnu comme tel ! Tu t'es imaginé des choses si tu as cru que je t'étais dévoué... Que tu pouvais me compter dans tes rangs... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit... Tu as la mémoire défaillante ou quoi ? Souviens-toi... Souviens-toi cette fois-là...

**Flash Back **

_Cela faisait près d'un moi et demi que j'avais quitté Poudlard et investis le QG des mangemorts. Nous étions en juillet. J'avais choisi la plus belle chambre de la maison et l'avait aménagé à mon goût. Ce jour-là, Voldemort m'avait appelé dans son salon... J'y allais en traînant les pieds. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, je me sentis oppressé par la colère de Voldemort. Malgré tout, j'avançai vers lui arborant un sourire insolent._

_- Potter... Ca fait un mois que tu es là et..._

_- Un mois et demi, corrigeai-je._

_- Qu'importe... Tu n'as rien fait pour notre cause..._

_- Ta cause, Voldy..._

_- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi !_

_- D'ac le vieux !_

_- Nous avons prévu une attaque, tu y participeras, Lucius va t'expliquer les déta..._

_- Non._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Je ne suis et ne serais jamais un mangemort... Je ne suis pas là pour ça... Je n'effectuerais rien pour toi... Ni missions, ni massacres..._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_La colère soulignait ces paroles de menace mais cela ne m'influençait en rien. Qu'il se mette en colère s'il le voulait... Qu'il m'attaque, je répondrais... Peu m'importait... Maintenant ou plus tard..._

_- Pour me venger... De mes ''amis''..._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Je voulais me venger de mes ''amis'' ! De Dumbledore ! De tous ceux qui m'énerve !!! Qui font des courbettes pour que j'assure leur protection !!! Raahhh !!! Je les hais !_

_- Je n'ai aucunes raisons de te garder ici... siffla-t-il après un moment de réflexion._

_- Si._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Je veux rester... Donc je resterais tant qu'il me plaira... Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça ! De plus, si je retourne avec Dumbly, c'est mauvais pour vous... N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je le laissais réfléchir à mes paroles gardant mon regard plongé dans le sien... Emeraude contre rubis..._

_- Bien... dit-il soudain... reste si tu le désires... Je suis ton maître du moment que tu es venu ici..._

_- Tu le crois vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tant mieux pour toi..._

**Fin du Flash Back **

- Tu n'as rien compris ce jour-là Voldy ? Alors je vais te le répéter... Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi... De même que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi Dumbly... Si je suis là, c'est seulement parce que je voulais voir... Voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans moi... Voir cette guerre où se trouvait mon destin et à laquelle je ne participais plus... Voir ce qui arriverait si je venais sans agir... Pour voir... Je suis là pour voir... Seulement voir...

A suivre......................................

Selann : Alors comment trouvez-vous ?

Harry : Je me répète !!!

Selann : je sais c'est pour l'effet... Mais ton avis m'importe peu... Par contre j'aimerais bien pleins de gentilles reviews...bises...


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Selann Yui

Couple(s) : Bon alors... Ron/Hermione et pis bien sur mon préféré : Ryry/Dray...

Disclamer : On va faire court... Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: A voir...Plutôt sombre... Même très sombre...

Note de l'auteur : Comme j'ai fini Marianne, j'ai idée à une autre fic... Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire ( je croule sous les devoirs désolée...) mais vous l'aurez et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!! A très bientôt dans cette nouvelle fic j'espère...

Note de l'auteur, numéro 2 : Mes commentaires (débiles) sont entre parenthèses... Je sais pas s'il y en aura mais bon...

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

yue-kero : Merci pour Marianne et pour celle-là aussi... Au fait, oui c'est un slash Ryry/Dray... J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis pour un chtit blem que j'ai... C'est tout expliquer en bas donc lis et dis-moi... Selann.

POH : Contente que ça plaise... Vilou la suite et à bientôt... Selann.

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Voila la suite... J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire même si c'est assez court... Selann.

Théalie : Dommage pourquoi ? Merci quand même d'écrire... Ca fait toujours plaisir... Selann.

Princesse Magique : Ryry est zar ?! Non... Il est passé en mode Dark... Et j'adore ça... Ouhla sorry, je délirais un peu là...

Yami Aku : Miciiii, je suis toute rouge c'est malin ça !!! Vilou la suite... Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait tant attendre !!! Désolée ! Moi aussi j'adore mon Ryry comme ça... Harry : Je suis pas TON Ryry... Drago : C'est le mien !!! Selann : Mais oui, mais oui... Bref... A bientôt... Ah tant que j'y suis... Continue tes fics toi aussi, je les adore... Selann.

Darky Obscure : Mici... Vilou la suite... Avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard... Désolée, Selann.

Sojiro : Désolée pour toi mais tu as attendu bien plus longtemps pour ce troisième chapitre que pour la deuxième... Désolée... Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner ça... a, Selann.

onarluca/Artémis : La suite c'est fait beaucoup attendre mais la voila... Bisous Selann.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Les deux hommes ont repris leur combat indécis quand à ma réaction. Ils ne s'occupent plus de moi... Ils savent que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision... Ils me connaissent... Pas parfaitement mais ils me connaissent... Drago est de nouveau près de moi... Je sens sa présence... Je sais qu'il est là et cela me réconforte... Le combat est d'une intensité terrifiante... Je replace le dôme protecteur autour de nous... Les deux mages me regardent un instant mais reprennent leur combat... Je les observe... Mon regard semble les gêner... Tant mieux... Au milieu des explosions et des cris, une voix douce s'élève alors... Je suis surpris de voir que c'est Drago qui parle... Je ne lui connaissait pas cette voix qui m'envoûte... Alors qu'il me parle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, j'écoute sa voix... Il me prend la main... Quelle est cette douce chaleur qui m'envahit ? Je voudrais partir avec lui à cet instant... L'emmener loin et ne jamais revenir... Je l'aime... Pourtant, alors que je suis au comble de mes sentiments, ces mots m'atteignent...

- Redeviens ce que tu étais... Le gentil Harry... Le courageux Griffondor... L'homme que j'aimais... ajoute-t-il plus bas.

- QUOI ?!

- Je... Je t'aime Harry... répète-t-il alors en rougissant.

Il est si mignon... Je l'aime...

- ... Je t'en prie... Sauve notre monde...

Je le regarde avec douceur... Il semble surpris... Une lueur passe dans ses yeux et je vois son visage se rapprocher lentement du mien... Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en une douce caresse... J'ai l'impression de rêver... Il libère mes lèvres et baisse la tête... Il a peur de ma réaction... D'une main sur son menton, je lui relève la tête... Nos regards s'accrochent... Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler, nos yeux parlent pour nous... Je me penche vers lui... Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche...

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!!

Cris de douleur et bruit mat... Un des combattants vient de s'écrouler au sol... Je relève la tête à contre cœur... C'est Dumbledore... Dumbledore est au sol... Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir un jour ainsi... Blessé... Voldemort est en liesse... Sans Dumbledore et avec moi qui est indifférent il a gagné... Je me tourne vers lui... Drago derrière moi on ne sait jamais s'il ce serpent voulait tenté quelque chose contre nous... Voldemort me parle... Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il a à me dire... Je m'en fiche je voudrais partir... J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Drago s'appuie tout à coup à moi... Ses mains se crispent sur ma cape dans mon dos... Je me tourne vivement... Il me regarde ses yeux sont voilés... Il s'écroule... Tout s'écroule avec lui... Je le soutiens et l'allonge doucement au sol... Je veux ôter une mèche qui tombe sur son front... Ma main est couverte de sang... Un poignard ! Un poignard est planté dans son épaule...

- Qui a fait ça ! Je rugis.

Il lève un doigt vers une ombre... Une autre de ces maudites créatures... Je suppose qu'elle sourit... Je la déteste, elle a osé faire du mal à Dray... J'empoigne mon sabre un instant posé au sol et le laisse de toutes mes forces... La créature est transpercée... Elle a payé... Son corps est planté sur un arbre... Epinglé tel un papillon dans une collection par mon sabre... La main de mon amour retombe lourdement sur le sol... Mon attention se reporte sur lui... Il a fermé les yeux... Sa blessure suinte... Le poignard était sale... Je l'ote d'un mouvement sec... Drago ne réagit, je m'inquiète... Je ne veux pas qu'il meure... Pas maintenant... Pas lui... Je reste là à contemplé son visage livide... Il est mort ? Je ne sais pas... Plus rien ne semble m'atteindre... Voldemort en profite je suppose... Un sort est lancé... Pourtant rien ne m'atteint... Un autre corps tombe près de nous...

- Reprenez-vous Potter... Vous seul pouvez encore faire quelque chose...

- Rogue... je murmurai avec ironie.

- Oui... Rogue... Allez-y et débarrassez nous de ce fou... Vous êtes un Griffondor que diable !

- Dray est mort... je murmurai.

- C'est faux ! Drago n'est pas mort... Vous m'entendez Drago n'est pas mort !!! Réagissez Potter !!! Redevenez l'horripilant maraudeur du passé... Se fichant des règlements mais n'écoutant que son cœur et son courage... Redevenez le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaît et estime... Revenez...

- Reviens Harry... Si ce n'est pas pour nous...

Une autre voix... Je la connais elle aussi... Néville... Je ne pensais pas qu'il se lierait à Rogue pour me persuader... C'est à mourir de rire... Le sévère professeur et sa tête de turc...

-... au moins pour Drago... Reviens...

Dois-je faire ce qu'il me dise ? Drago aide moi... Si vraiment tu es vivant aide-moi... Voldemort commence à fulminer, je sens sa magie s'intensifier nourrit par sa colère... Rogue s'est évanoui... Il gît inconscient près de nous... Néville n'est plus là lui non plus mais l'énergie de Voldemort se disperse... Il combat... J'ôte ma cape et en enveloppe Dray puis le couche par terre de manière qu'il soit le mieux possible... Je trace les contours de son visage pour les graver dans ma mémoire... Je m'attarde sur sa joue... Sa main se pose sur la mienne... Surpris je le regarde avec plus d'attention si c'est possible... Je vois ses lèvres remuer... Il veut me dire quelque chose...

- Je savais que tu reviendrais dans le chemin qui fut le tien depuis ta naissance... Personne n'échappe à son destin... Même pas... Toi...

Il referme les yeux de lassitude et de douleur... Je me relève... Mes yeux étincellent... Je m'approche de Néville... Il est à bout mais continue ce combat perdu d'avance... Je pose une main sur son épaule... Sans le regarder, je murmure :

- Merci... Laisse-moi terminer ça...

Il me tend son arme... L'épée de Griffondor... J'hésite à la prendre...

- Prends-la... Elle est à toi... Content que tu sois là... Tu nous as manqué...

Il s'effondre au sol... Epuisé... Blessé... Je lui suis reconnaissant... Il a fait ce qu'il a pu... Mais c'est à moi de le tuer... Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers Voldemort... Il semble m'attendre... Il se délecte de son pouvoir... Il n'a pas vue de quoi j'étais capable... Jamais... Je vais lui montrer... J'attends qu'il attaque... Mon dôme me protège... Ca y est, le combat est engagé... Il est puissant mais je le surpasse... Ma magie se repend... Mon dôme éclate je n'arrive pas à le maintenir... Je percute un arbre... Mon bras gauche n'y résiste pas... Je sens les os se briser puis le sang coulé... Je me relève... Pas question d'abandonner... Le combat reprend... Je n'ai pas d'entraînement alors qu'il se bat depuis longtemps... Il sait parfaitement comment utiliser sa magie et ainsi elle ne se disperse que très peu alors que la mienne échappe à mon contrôle et nous enveloppe... Nous sommes à bout de souffle... Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence alors que nous essayons vainement de reprendre notre souffle... Mon regard se pose autour de moi... Un champ de sang et de ruine... Pas loin de moi, je vois Néville, inconscient... Rogue... Et puis Drago... Il est à genoux et il me regarde... Ce que je vois dans son regard m'encourage... Mais mes yeux se pose sur sa blessure... Je vois alors rouge... Mon regard se reporte sur mon ennemi... C'est sa faute... Enragé, je me jette contre lui... Il contient mon attaque de même que celle qui suivent... Pourtant il faiblit alors que ma magie s'intensifie... Un dernier coup... Mon épée tombe... Elle s'enfonce dans sa poitrine avec une vague magique... Je retire l'épée... Voldemort tombe... Les yeux révulsés... Vides... Il est mort... J'ai gagné... Mais à quel prix... Je regarde autour de moi... Du sang... Des morts... C'est tout ce que je vois... Mon bras en sang plaqué contre moi... L'autre, tenant encore l'épée... Je sens un liquide chaud coulé sur mon torse... Voldemort m'a bien amoché... Une longue estafilade zèbre mon torse pour se terminer sur mon abdomen... J'ai mal... Mais c'est fini... Je plaque mon bras valide pour tenter d'épancher le flot de sang qui s'échappe de ma blessure au torse et me dirige vers Drago... Je le vois là-bas... Il a eu peur... Il tente de se lever pour venir vers moi... Je m'approche de lui... Ma vue se brouille... Tout devient flou autour de moi... Je ne vois plus que les yeux de Drago... Je me sens tombé... Quelqu'un me rattrape... Je n'y vois plus rien... Tout est noir... Si noir... J'ai peur...

A suivre......................................

Selann : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est très court... Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Dites moi... Un 'tite review plizz....

A propos... J'ai besoin de vous... Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour la fin de cette fic... J'ai en autre... Trois fins à vous proposer... Et je n'arrive pas à me décider... Alors... Que décidez-vous ? Perso, je pensais vous écrire les trois... ou au moins deux et après vous choisissez celle que vous préférez... Comment trouvez-vous mon idée ? J'attends votre avis... merci....


	4. Chapitre 4

**Kikou !!! Vilou le nouveau chapitre... J'ai finalement réglé mon problème de fin... Ce chapitre est donc un chapitre de l'histoire à proprement dite, il y aura ensuite un épilogue...**

**A vous de choisir...**

**Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_yue-kero _: Merci pour ta review... Finalement, je me suis plongée dans ma fic et j'ai enfin décidé des fins que j'allais mettre... M'enfin, je l'ai dit juste au dessus donc voila... Je suis désolée mais Harry ne vit pas... Enfin lis et tu verras bien... J'espère que tu aimeras quand même... a plus, Selann.

_POH_ : Ouais il a combattu ! J'en avais marre du Ryry indifférent au combat... lol... T'inquiètes pas pour Dray, l'est juste un tout petit peu blessé c'est tout... Pour la longueur, je suis désolé mais ce chapitre là est encore plus court... désolée... Moi, je le trouve trop... enfin bon va lire tu verras bien... Selann.

_Pink_ : Une fin longue ? Vais y réfléchir... Peut être que ce sera une fic à part entière pour la suite... J'sais pas encore...

_Thealie_ : Non, Ryry est pas indifférent quand Dray est blessé !!! Vilou la suite...

_Mifibou_ : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur... et aussi pour la mise en page... Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, c'est quand j'ai reçu vos reviews (j'en ai eu plusieurs me disant ça) que j'ai été voir et c'est vrai, c'est trop lourd... lol... J'ai essayé de faire attention cette fois mais c'est difficile... Bisous, Selann.

_Zaz_ : Dark, ouais... Pour la mise en page, comme je le disais à Mifibou, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue... J'ai essayé de faire attention pour ce chapitre... Dis-moi si ça va ?

_AD_ : Non, pas obligé de continuer... Je crois que j'ai compris... Merci...

_Darky Obscure_ : C'est court !!! Ca me déprime moi !!! Pour cette fic, arrive pas à écrire de long chapitre, celui qui suit est super trop court !!! Merci en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir vu que d'habitude on incendie les auteures qui ont beaucoup de retard ! lol... Bisous... Selann.

_Hina Maxwell_ : Kikou onésan ! C'est une fin... A la con ? Si tu le dis... Veux pas te contrarier moi... Tu la connais toi la suite, non ? Maintenant du moins... Bye, Selann.

_Fanli_ : Merci, vilou un bout de la fin...

_Onarluca_ : Merci... La suite la voila... Pour le réveil... euh... Ben... Il sera de courte durée... Bisous et à bientôt, Selann.

**Chapitre 4**

Tout est noir... Si noir... J'ai peur... J'ai mal... Si mal... Je sens que quelqu'un m'a rattrapé alors que je tombais mais qui ? Ce n'est pas Drago, c'est une sensation bizarre qui m'envahit, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui me tient contre lui et m'emmène... Je voudrais le savoir mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir... Je n'y arrive pas !

On me dépose à terre, doucement mais ça fait mal quand même, j'ai si mal. Le sang coule de mes plaies, je le sens chaud et gluant, ça fait bizarre j'ai l'impression d'être parfaitement éveillé (y a de quoi avec une douleur pareille !) et pourtant je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. On prend ma main... Drago, oui, c'est lui, je reconnais cette sensation alors que ces longs doigts enlacent les miens.

- Harry... Meurs pas... T'as pas le droit ! Pas maintenant ! Meurs pas...

Je me crispe, je veux ouvrir les yeux, mes doigts se referment avec rage sur l'herbe poisseuse. Drago tient toujours ma main, il resserre sa prise alors que mes doigts bougent légèrement entre les siens. Des gouttes tombent sur eux... Des gouttes ?! Des larmes ?! Non Drago ne pleurs pas ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Je ne suis pas mort !!! Je vais ouvrir les yeux, tu verras et tu seras là et nous serons heureux... Je ne vais pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rester près de toi...

Mes paupières daignent enfin se soulever... Je vois trouble, je ne distingue que de vagues silhouettes mais je sais qui est là... Mes amis, mon amour... Rogue, Dumbledore, Neville, Ron, Hermione et toi, Drago...

Bizarre quelqu'un approche... Non, ils sont trois : une belle jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraudes et deux hommes... Ce pourrait-il que ? Non ! Maman, Papa... Sirius... Que font-ils là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les vois ? Pourquoi ? J'ai peur de comprendre...

Je regarde Sirius, son regard parle pour lui, comme toujours... Non, je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne peux pas !

Ma mère me sourit avec tristesse.

Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne veux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas mourir !

Mon père et Sirius s'approchent. Plus ils m'approchent plus ils se transforment jusqu'à prendre complètement leurs formes d'animagus. Ils viennent me chercher...

Non, pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas je vous dis ! Je viens de trouver quelqu'un à aimer ! Non !

Ma mère est désolée, je le sais, je le vois... Je n'ai pas le choix, ils s'approchent de plus en plus, je ne peux rien faire... Rien ! Je vais mourir, partir pour toujours... Je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à Dray... Je le dois...

Ma vue revient d'un coup, soubresaut de puissance avant la mort. Je vois clairement les traits fins de mon amour... Une lueur d'espoir s'allume dans ses yeux de glace. Il ne doit pas...

Je lève une main incertaine vers son visage, sa joue se calle au creux de ma paume... Je l'aime.

- Je... dois...

Un flot de sang s'échappe de mes lèvres, je le sens couler le long de ma mâchoire à présent, si chaud... Ma vie s'en va avec ce sang et pourtant je ne fais rien pour le retenir, il est trop tard... Je le sais.

Je ne vois que le visage de Drago. J'ai bien vu la lueur de panique qui a empli son regard à la vue de ce sang. Ces larmes ont redoublé, cascade d'argent sur sa peau si pale. Ses doigts s'affèrent à étancher le sang... Mon sang.

- Pas... Pein...

- Ne parle pas... Tu dois vivre !

- Je... Pourrais... Pas...

- Mais si ! On va te soigner, tu verras ! Le médicomage va arriver il va te soign...

D'un doigt sur sa bouche je le fais taire... C'est terminé... Je vais mourir... J'ai peur, mais mes parents et Sirius sont là pour m'accompagner... Je dois rassurer Drago...

- Shhh... Je... Pars... Désol...

- Non, gémit-il faiblement en sanglotant.

- Pas... Seul... Tous... Là... Tu... KOF KOF...

Une nouvelle fois, je crache du sang. Ca fait si mal ! Si mal...

- ... sais... Pa... Man... Et... Sirius... Aussi... Pardo... ne-moi...

Le sang coule de mes lèvres, Drago a renoncé à l'arrêter, à quoi bon cela servirait-il maintenant ? Il sait...

- Soyez... Heureux... Tous...

- Mais non... Sans toi...

- Shh... T'aim...

Je suis épuisé, je ne peux plus résister, Patmol et Cornedrue sont à côté de moi, ils m'attendent... Je laisse la mort m'envelopper...

Un dernier regard...

Mes professeurs... Une larme coule sur la joue ridée de Dumbledore... Les yeux de Rogue brillent... Ils m'aimaient... A leur manière mais ils m'aimaient...

Mes amis... Ron et Hermione pleurent... Neville aussi...

Mon amour... Drago, son regard est intense comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire chaque instant de ma mort... J'aurais tant voulu lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir heureux... Un seul...

Mes forces m'abandonnent... Ma main retombe laissant la joue de Drago maculée de sang, Mes paupières sont lourdes... Je ne peux plus résister, je ferme les yeux... Je les quitte, je le quitte... Je rejoins mes parents... Ma famille... Ma vie est finie...

(**Voila, ici se termine la fic tel que je l'avais prévue au début mais je me suis dit que c'était très sadique donc... Je vous en mets un peu plus... En plus là, c'est super court alors... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas fini...**)

Un jeune homme blond errait dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Il était seul, tellement seul et le château était le seul endroit qu'il lui restait... Il ne voulait pas revoir sa maison, l'esprit de son père y était encore trop présent. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait son esprit s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le néant qu'était sa vie depuis quelque temps. Depuis ce jour en fait où son amour l'avait quitté. Alors même qu'il pouvait entrevoir une lueur d'espoir et d'amour celle-ci s'était éteinte aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était allumée... Aussi soudainement oui, en un éclair le monde lumineux qu'il avait entrevu avait sombré dans le néant. Drago Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Drago Malfoy était mort en même temps que Harry. Son esprit n'avait pas survécu et son corps traînait dans ce monde. Ce monde qui pansait les plaies béantes que lui avait valu la guerre. Ce soir là plus que les autres Drago repensait à Harry. Souvent alors qu'il était préfet, il l'avait vu errer dans les couloirs une lueur inconnue dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui marchait sans savoir où aller cherchant un réconfort qu'il ne trouvait pas... Soudain, il s'effondra. Son corps las et affaibli par une alimentation trop rare l'avait lâché. Etendu au milieu du couloir, il se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait le dallage froid sur sa joue brûlante.

* * *

- Mme Pomfresh ?

- Il est faible... Très faible... Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas fait un repas complet et sain ?

- Il ne va pas bien, il n'a pas surmonté la mort de Mr Potter, intervint le professeur Rogue.

- S'il ne s'alimente pas correctement, je crains de le pire pour lui...

- Je sais... Murmura Rogue avec désespoir, je sais...

Quand le professeur avait trouvé Drago évanoui dans le couloir, il l'avait directement conduit à l'infirmerie bien qu'il ait compris depuis longtemps le mal dont souffrait Drago. Il l'avait vu se replier sur lui-même et vivre peu à peu dans ses souvenirs... Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie peu après la mort d'Harry, il ne vivait plus que des rares souvenirs qu'il avait eus de l'amour du survivant...

- Professeur Rogue, il faudrait que...

- Nous ne pouvons rien... Rien... Harry seul aurait pu quelque chose et je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire, lui disparut...

L'infirmière baissa la tête et sortit alors que Rogue l'imitait jetant un dernier regard sur son protégé.

* * *

_« Harry seul aurait pu quelque chose... » _

Dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie, une plume tomba légèrement... Douce lueur brillant dans l'antre sombre... Puis une autre... Et d'autres encore...

Près du seul lit occupé de la pièce, se découpait une silhouette angélique et lumineuse. De grandes ailes déployées dans son dos la maintenaient en l'air comme s'il avait peur de toucher le sol. Des cheveux en bataille voltigeant au gré de ses mouvements fluides, un regard d'émeraude fixant avec inquiétude et amour le malade. Celui-ci remua un peu, comme géné par le regard intense de l'ange qui veillait sur lui.

- Mon pauvre amour, qu'es-tu devenu ?

D'un doigt fin, il fit le contour de la joue creusée du blond.

- Tu ne souffriras plus à cause de moi, mon amour... Je vais te rendre ta sérénité... Bien que cela me brise le cœur, je vais te rendre ta liberté...

L'ange se pencha vers Drago et effleura les fines lèvres du blond des siennes. D'un souple mouvement d'aile, il mit fin à ce baiser et, caressant un dernière fois le visage de son amour, Harry disparut.

Drago s'éveilla, une lumière, il avait vu une lumière... Il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait, quelqu'un qui... Il ne savait plus, le souvenir si net qu'il avait de cette personne s'effaçait trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse savoir... Il leva sa main et la plaça là où c'était trouvé celle d'Harry quelques minutes auparavant...

- Une larme...

Sur sa joue pâle brillait une unique larme semblables à un diamant, une larmes d'ange...

A suivre........

**Bon, ben cette fois, c'est la bonne... Fin de l'histoire, maintenant je passe à l'épilogue... Il y aura un séquelle de ce qui aurait été une autre fin possible... Au début, je voulais le mettre en fin maisça n'allait pas donc... enfin vous verrez bien... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez choisir d'arrêter la fic ici... Bye et à la prochaine, Selann.**


	5. Epilogue

**Kikou !!! Vilou l'épilogue... L'est court... Et aura sûrement une suite mais pour ça faudra attendre un peu je pense... Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et de m'avoir envoyé votre avis, il est très important pour moi...**

**Merci, Selann.**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_POH_ : Oui, oui, Harry est mort... Moi, j'arrive pas à tuer Dray donc c'est Ryry qui prend tout... Mais t'as raison, il a qu'à être prudent !

Harry : non mais vous pourriez au moins me respecter maintenant que je suis mort !!!

Laisse-nous toi, on parle entre auteur !!!

Désolée pour cette courte interruption... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir...

Ce qu'il va se passer ? Lis et tu verras...

Bisous, Selann.

_Mifibou_ : Non, ça ne m'a pas gênée du tout... Je suis au contraire reconnaissante que tu me l'ai dit comme ça, j'ai pu faire attention cette fois... Et ça a réussi je crois...

Injuste ? Ben... Ouais, un peu quand même...

Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonne pas... (Hé, je tiens à ma vie moi !)

Bisous, Selann.

_Thealie_ : Oui... C'est à peu près ça...

_Darky Obscure_ : Merci... Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour m'écrire un mot... Bisous, Selann.

_Isith_ : Merci de ta proposition... Si j'ai un problème, jet e contacte... Promis...

_yue-kero_ : Désolée... Vilou l'épilogue, dis-moi ce que tu en penses...

Pour ta liste de prénoms, elle m'a été utile merci... Mais dis-moi tu serais pas un peu accro aux mangas toi ? Tous ces noms japonais !!! T'inquiètes pas moi aussi !!!

Merci encore, Selann.

_onarluca_ : Encore ?! Désolée, je réponds aux reviews tout à la suite et je viens de répondre à celle que tu m'as envoyé pour ''Vole'' donc... enfin voila...

Désolée mais en ce moment, c'est plutôt les fins tristes...

Bisous, Selann.

_lilibel_ : Merci... Contente que tu aimes... Je remercie je ne sais qui qui t'as fait recevoir cette alerte alors... lol ... Merci de ton appréciation, Selann.

**Bonne lecture...**

**Epilogue**

Hermione regardait avec étonnement Drago. Celui-ci semblait très heureux. Aujourd'hui tout le monde sorcier fêtait la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait pris fin. Un an que Harry était mort. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés peu de temps après comme c'était prévu... Au retour de leur voyage de noces, ils avaient été bien surpris de voir Drago. La joie avait refait surface en lui et il ne semblait plus avoir aucunes difficultés à évoquer Harry. Cela leur faisait même pas mal de peine de l'entendre en parler tant perçait l'absence de sentiments au travers de ses paroles. Quand elle avait demandé des explications à Rogue celui-ci lui avait répondu avec tristesse... Ce pourrait-il qu'il ai du regret à voir son protégé oublier Harry ?

« Il semble avoir oublier tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry et qui le laissait dans un tel désespoir...Je n'y comprends rien, comment a-t-il pu oublier l'amour qui les liait tous les deux ? Cet amour qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'explorer... Je ne comprends pas... Il est si heureux, si gai alors qu'il semblait si... Si atteint par la mort d'Harry... »

Quand elle avait entendu ça, Hermione n'en avait pas cru un mot... Drago n'aurait jamais oublié ce qui le liait à Harry de lui-même, c'était impossible... Quelqu'un y était pour quelque chose... Justement, Drago s'approchait d'elle.

- Alors Hermy ? Ca va pas ?

- Si... Euh... On peut parler... « Tant pis, je lui en parle... »

- Bien sur...

- Euh... Viens...

Elle l'entraîna vers un recoin plus calme et dit :

- Dommage que Harry ne soit pas là...

- C'est vrai... Avoir le Survivant avec nous pour féter la fin de la guerre aurait été mieux !

- Juste pour ça ?!

- Bien sur, pourquoi donc voudrions-nous avoir le Survivant ?

- Ben... Par am... Amitié ?

- J'aurais bien aimé être son ami... Il devait être le meilleur des amis du monde !

- Oh oui... Il faisait tout pour les gens qu'il aimait...

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup...

- Oui... Et toi ?

- Ben moi je... Je...

- Oui ?

- Ben, je... J'étais un Serpentard donc...

- Ouais...

« Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien de plus... C'est triste... J'espère que tu ne vois pas ça de là-haut Harry... Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Je ne comprends rien... »

- Oh... Il vont faire un discours... Viens...

- Ouais... J'arrive... J'arrive...

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner joyeusement et elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Comment peut-on avoir oublier Harry... Est-ce possible d'être aussi heureux alors que son amour est mort...

- C'est un lâche ! Il a fuit la souffrance que lui a causé la mort d'Harry en l'oubliant tout bonnement ! C'est inhumain !

_- Non 'Mione... Ne dis pas ça... Ce n'est pas lui...C'est moi..._

Hermione se retourna mais rien... Il n'y avait rien, elle était pourtant sure d'avoir entendu la voix d'Harry. Pourtant une étrange impression lui disait de ne plus accuser Drago de lâcheté, ce n'était pas lui...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Un jeune home blond était assis devant une toile et il la contempla depuis près d'une heure. Il avait eu du mal à peindre cette toile, ces souvenirs s'embrouillaient sur ce point précis qu'il voulait rendre par la peinture... Une jeune femme brune s'approcha et entoura les épaules du peintre.

- C'est beau...

- Il y a un truc... Ca me rappelle quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

- Comment voudrais-tu te rappeler de ça ! C'est impossible que tu l'ai vu !

- Ouais... Ouais... Pourquoi tu venais ?

- Le déjeuner est prêt...

Drago se leva et fut suivi de la jeune fille laissant la toile. Sur celle-ci, le bleu dominait... Au centre, une jeune femme blonde était endormie et sur ses lèvres, un ange se penchait... Un ange brun avec de grandes et belles ailes d'un blanc immaculé... Un ange...

* * *

Dans un endroit merveilleux entre ciel et terre, un ange identique souriait... Un sourire heureux, un sourire de soulagement, un sourire de regret ? Un peu tout de même... Son amour ne le serait plus jamais... Jamais...

FIN

**Vilou, c'est la fin... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé... et ce que vous pensez pour la suite aussi m'intéresse... Je n'ai encore qu'une vague idée et je pense que si vous m'aidiez un peu peut être pourrais-je l'écrire plus vite que prévu...**

**Encore merci de m'avoir lu même si vous reviewer pas...**

**Selann.**


End file.
